Need
by TrustTheCloak
Summary: The apprentice and master need goes both ways.


**Disclaimer: Don't ask me how our dear characters got in this situation. Use your imagination, I'm just playing in the sandbox and wanted to write this specific scene.**

* * *

Halt might have said something snarky if the situation wasn't so utterly terrifying. A ledge, the only thing keeping him from completing this arduous, exhausting climb, seemed almost insurmountable.

It had been the only way, Halt knew, but knowing that didn't make his position any better. His position, which was clinging to this sheer rock face, his forearms aching from the strain of holding on, his breath burning from his efforts, knowing that letting go wasn't an option.

A gasp to his left, rough through what was undoubtedly a terribly dry throat, made Halt wince. "Almost there, Gilan," he encouraged, still eyeing the overhang with worry. "Hang on just a minute longer."

"Not sure if I have another minute," the boy gritted out in response. "I'm cramping." A glance over Halt's shoulder revealed the sixteen year old's flushed face and quaking arms, his uncontrollably trembling legs. Gilan was strong, despite his thin frame. However, if Halt was exhausted from the climb, his apprentice must be spent. A sense of urgency flashed through the older Ranger as he realized that yes, they were just about out of time.

There was one thing Halt was certain of: he wasn't going to let Gilan fall.

"Gilan," Halt said, his voice breathy as he adjusted position. "I'm going to boost you up. Knee first, then shoulders."

Gilan gave a quiet mewl of fear as his left foot slipped before finding another purchase. His blue eyes clenched tightly shut, he responded, "It's not going to work."

"It has to, and it will," Halt barked roughly. "Do it now!"

Inching his way over, the boy somehow managed to step onto Halt's knee. The older Ranger slid slightly at the added weight before pushing his foot in more securely. "There you go. Now shoulders."

Drawing in another shuddering breath, Gilan took another step, brushing his hand against the cliff side slightly to steady himself. A smear of blood remained from the boy's scraped palms. With a last final effort, he managed to pull himself over the ledge, collapsing safely onto the top of the cliff. Gilan gasped like a beached fish, any reserves utterly depleted.

Halt gave a relieved sigh from his position still under the ledge. His apprentice was safe; if nothing else, that was something that brought the older Ranger some peace. This sense of calm lasted only a moment before he considered the hated ledge once more.

"Come on, Halt. We've got to get you up here." Gilan's still out of breath voice was laced with desperation; he fully understood the dire situation.

Halt clenched his eyes shut. There was only one way he would be able to make it over the ledge. If he got a high enough jump, he might, just might, be able to catch hold of something and pull himself over with his considerable arm strength. His arms were already fatigued, but it was his only chance.

Taking a deep breath, Halt called, "Gilan? Gil, I need you to go find a tree branch, one strong enough to pull me up. I'll wait here, I'll hang on."

Even without being able to see his apprentice's face, the horror was all too evident in his tone. "What?! Halt, no, I'm not going to leave you!"

"I can hang on! Just, go find one!" Halt bit out, groaning slightly as the cramping in his arms grew worse. There was no reply from Gilan. He must have finally listened and gone to search. For this, Halt was grateful; if this maneuver failed, the last thing he wanted was for Gilan to have to see him fall to his death.

Committing himself, Halt threw up a prayer to any deity that may be listening. "Whatever happens, let Gilan get home safely."

And with all his strength, Halt pushed off and jumped. His arms stretched over the ledge, but, as he had been half expecting, there was nothing but loose dirt to grip. He began to slide backwards, towards what was surely certain death.

Suddenly, two slender hands shot out and grasped his own, with a strength that belied their size. Halt realized now that Gilan had not gone looking for some fictitious tree branch. He had remained, motionless, breathless, knowing full well just what Halt was planning. And when Halt had attempted what would have been an impossible jump, Gilan had been there to grab him, and refuse to let him fall.

Somehow, Gilan found enough leverage, and Halt found enough footing, to pull the older Ranger completely onto the top of the cliff.

Eyes closed, both of them sprawled limply on the ground, Halt blindly reached out a hand to scrunch Gilan's hair. At this point, Gilan opened his eyes and turned his head to face his mentor's.

"I knew you'd try it."

Halt's dark eyes met Gilan's blue for several seconds, unspoken dialogue passing through them. All Halt said verbally was a quiet, "Thank you."

Gilan gave a small nod before rolling onto his back and closing his eyes again, a smile spreading across his lips at the sheer thrill of being alive.

Apprentices needed their masters; that was an unspoken truth. However, no one ever seemed to realize just how much masters needed their apprentices.

* * *

 **R &R! Sorry if this is terrible; college assignments have been ruling my life and I needed to write something to keep me sane. **

**-TrustTheCloak**


End file.
